yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Raidraptor
| romaji = Reido Raputāzu | trans = Raid Raptors | fr_name = Raidraptor | de_name = Überfallraptor | it_name = Raidraptor | ko_name = | ko_romanized = Reideu Raepteojeu | ko_trans = Raid Raptors | pt_name = Ataqueraptor | es_name = Asaltorrapaz | sets = * Secrets of Eternity * Crossed Souls * Clash of Rebellions * Dimension of Chaos * Shining Victories * Maximum Crisis | tcg = * Wing Raiders * Dragons of Legend: Unleashed * Duelist Pack: Dimensional Guardians * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge * 2017 Mega-Tin Mega Pack | ocg = * Special Summon Evolution * V Jump promotional cards * Booster SP: Wing Raiders * Collectors Pack: Duelist of Flash Version * Dimension Box Limited Edition * The Valuable Book 19 promotional cards * Premium Pack 19 * Collectors Pack 2017 * LINK VRAINS Pack 2 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! }} "Raidraptor", known as "Raid Raptors" ( Reido Raputāzu) in the OCG, is an archetype of DARK Winged Beast monsters used by Shay Obsidian in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and manga. They made their debut in Secrets of Eternity. Design Raidraptor monsters resemble various genus and species of birds of prey, albeit with a mechanized appearance and equipped with weaponry. Most of the Level 4 monsters are based on the lanius, a genus of passerine birds in the shrike family, while most of the Extra Deck monsters are based on falcons. Additional monster support includes cards based on vultures, eagles, and strixes, a genus of earless owls. The Level 3 and Rank 3 monsters are based on eagles, while the members based on vultures and strixes cover a wide range of Levels and Ranks. This naming pattern can be likened to codenames of different members belonging to the same military unit. All "Raidraptor" monsters display the Raidraptor crest somewhere on their bodies. The crest itself is also used to represent their various Rank-Up Magic Spells. In the dub, their attack names are all alliterative. Playing style Much like other Xyz-based archetypes in the game, this deck focused on swarming the field with necessary monsters to perform Xyz Summon. Most of their monsters have effects that allows them to be Summoned rapidly to the field, but the easiest method for them to do so usually involves cards from player's hand (such as "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius"), and therefore, they need to keep many resources in their hand to start their initial strategy. Their main Xyz Monster, designed for this sole purpose, is "Raidraptor - Force Strix", and is the most important Xyz Monster in the deck. It allows the player to build up early card advantage by constantly searching the majority of their monsters, while also serves as the Deck's first line of defense. In order to Summon this card consistently and efficiently, cards like "Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius" are generally recommended. When used in conjunction with either "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" or "Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius", it essentially allows Xyz Summoning with just one card. The majority of their Main Deck monsters usually have effects that can be activated during the Main Phase of the turn they're Normal or Special Summoned, and most of them are beneficial effects that helps them Summoning more monsters to the field. However, some of them (for example, "Fuzzy Lanius" or their "Raidraptor - Call") restricts the player from Special Summoning other than "Raidraptor" monsters if their effect is used, so careful consideration and planning ahead is necessary to utilize those cards to their maximum potential. Besides "Force Strix", they also have many other Xyz Monsters within their arsenal, and some of them specifically designed to eliminate multiple threats at once, particularly Special Summoned monsters. The majority of them also able of inflicting massive amounts of damage whether through their effects alone, directly or indirectly, or through attacking multiple times. Rank-Up This archetype also heavily supports Rank-Up strategy, due to high number of "Rank-Up-Magic" Spells associated with the archetype. Some of the "Rank-Up-Magic" cards designed exclusively for this archetype also have effects that allows them to Special Summon monsters from the Graveyard before Rank-Up (such as "Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force"), and some of them even have secondary in-Graveyard effects that helps in recovery aspect, in some way or another (such as "Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force"). As the "Rank-Up-Magic" card's usefulness depends on whatever Xyz Monster the player has on the field at the time (and the fact that those cards aren't easily searchable), "Raidraptor - Last Strix" can be utilized to provide Xyz Monsters straight from the Extra Deck, as Materials for Rank-Up if necessary. They also can recover those "Rank-Up-Magic" cards for another use, with cards like "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force" (in-Graveyard effect) or "Raidraptor - Necro Vulture". Ultimately, all of these options allows them to greatly increase their offensive power in a Duel, by accessing higher Rank Xyz Monster with more powerful effects. With access to cards like "Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon" and "Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon" at the top, this strategy allows them to achieve decisive victory. Post Master Rule 4 As per the Master Rule 4, this deck is no longer capable of Xyz Summoning more than one "Raidraptor - Force Strix" at a time, diminishing their early advantage (albeit their consistency still remains). This rule also enforces the "quality over quantity" mentality on this archetype's players, forcing them to rely on their Rank-Up strategy much more than before. To circumvent this, cards that Summons Xyz Monsters from the Graveyard can be used, such as "Xyz Reborn". For Rank-Up focused strategy, especially those that focused on either "Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon" and "Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon", or both, "Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon" can be used to recover them while also granting Xyz Material, and in the case of "Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon", re-activates its immunity effect as well. With the release of "Raidraptor - Wise Strix", the Deck gains back some capabilities for swarming its Extra Deck monsters. Weaknesses * As the Deck relies heavily on Xyz Summoning, any cards that prevent Special Summoning, or cards that prevent them from accessing their Extra Deck will shut it down. Monarch and Amorphage are the deadliest in this virtue. * The Deck also relies heavily on Rank-Up-Magic Spell cards, so Spell negation can greatly hamper this Deck from accessing its boss monsters. "Naturia Beast", "Secret Village of the Spellcasters" and "Imperial Order" are examples of generic cards in this category. ** "Anti-Spell Fragrance" can also slow down Rank-Up Magic plays by forcing the opponent to Set their Spells before being able to use them. However, Quick-Play Rank-Up-Magic Spell cards such as "Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force" or "Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force" can still be used during opponent's turn. * The archetype lacks variety in tools for intercepting the threats due to its xenophobic nature from cards like "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" and "Raidraptor - Call". * Much like Blackwing, this deck often relies on their initial Normal Summon to start their play, and it is often difficult to handle Quick Effect that can disrupt any of their plays, such as "Zoodiac Drident" or "Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King". * All of them are DARK Winged Beast monsters, so they are vulnerable to certain Attribute and Type-based floodgate cards such as "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" and "There Can Be Only One". Recommended cards Official Decks Trivia * Many Spell and Trap Cards supporting the "Raidraptor" archetype (apart from the "Rank-Up-Magic" Spells) depict bird-shaped figures made of light in their artworks. * In the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (and the dub in some cases), the "Raidraptor" monsters' cries are the same as "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu". * The archetype's initial Xyz Monsters ("Rise", "Blaze", and "Revolution Falcon") have an unique characteristic; as they're evolved, their design appears to become more simplified and streamlined (caused by losing most of their body parts). This may be alluding to their "growth" as they faced harsh battles and struggles, making them stronger (reflected by their increase in Ranks and their more powerful effects). ** These three monsters also seem to represent the stages of a revolution, fitting Shay's background as a member of the Xyz Dimension's Resistance against Fusion Dimension's Duel Academy. * This archetype has the most "Rank-Up-Magic" cards associated with it, with 6 (in TCG/OCG). * This archetype also has the most archetype-specific Xyz Monsters, with 12. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes